


He’s a Ruin

by vxlleyhxe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Chains, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Trans Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlleyhxe/pseuds/vxlleyhxe
Summary: Kurapika wants to try something new.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 38





	He’s a Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Have this shameless piece of work, as a *treat*. (Also, woah, two posts in a week? How unlike me)

As Leorio walked into his bedroom after a long day at work, shift running late into the night due to his position as emergency aide, there was nothing he’d like to do more than crash onto the soft bed and not get up until the next day. However, the sight he was met with cleared his mind of any thoughts of relaxation he had been harvesting. 

Kurapika was sitting in their bed with only the bedside lamp turned on, not an uncommon sight considering the hour, with his thickly rimmed black reading glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as he flipped through a small paperback balanced on his thighs. However, Kurapika wasn’t wearing any clothes as he laid back, a relaxed beauty strewn in pale linen. 

When Leorio stepped into the room quietly so as to not startle the blonde, Kurapika looked up quickly and parted his lips as though he were about to say something. Instead, he shook his head and murmured a small _welcome home_. Leorio grunted a response and pulled off his suit jacket slowly, keeping his eyes on Kurapika and his body. He took extra time to tug at and unloop the tie hanging around his neck and watched as Kurapika swallowed thickly, following the material as it slipped down the line of Leorio’s neck. 

“What’s the occasion?” Leorio asked once he had taken off his bulky work clothes, keeping only his black briefs on as he walked over to his side of the bed, unsure whether Kurapika was just hot or if he was in the mood to _do_ something. 

“No occasion,” Kurapika quipped and placed a leather bookmark on the page he was on before closing the book and arranging it on the side table. Leorio clicked his tongue in disbelief as Kurapika settled into the comforter. 

“You rotten little liar,” Leorio bit out with a grin. Kurapika stretched his arms outwards, letting his painted fingernails brush the air in a mock-tired gesture. Under the act, Leorio could see the way Kurapika pushed his small chest out ever so slightly, how the shorter man gripped onto his wrist as if calming himself down. The motion made Leorio’s eyes travel from the dips of Kurapika’s collarbones and down to his perky nipples, no doubt on purpose.

“Well, if you’re so insistent...” Kurapika rolled his eyes and let his arms flop back down to his sides as Leorio clambered into bed, sitting on the backs of his heels. “There is something I was interested in trying. But I totally understand if you aren’t up for it.” Kurapika bit his lip and looked up at Leorio through his glasses, the lenses amplifying his wide, long-lashed eyes. 

Leorio brought his hand up to cradle the side of Kurapika’s face, smooth under his touch. “Don’t worry about how I am. I’m just glad to be able to see you again. I was sure I’d have to pull an all-nighter at the clinic,” Leorio confessed, before dropping his head down gently to peck Kurapika on the lips. 

Kurapika sighed happily against Leorio’s mouth, having missed his _husband_ \- the words practically made the gold band around his finger glint proudly in the light - all day.He traced the outline of Leorio’s lips with his tongue softly before pulling back hesitantly, letting his arms drape loosely over Leorio’s back muscles. 

“I was thinking, tonight,” Kurapika whispered softly into the skin of Leorio’s neck as the tips of his ears slowly pinkened with embarrassment, “if you could tie me up?” He hid his face into Leorio’s chest after he managed to struggle through his proposition, nestling his bangs into Leorio’s hot skin and tickling the man. 

Leorio’s eyes widened in surprise at the little blonde bundle sitting in his lap, flushed and shy and adorable. _How could I possibly say no to him?_ , Leorio thought to himself. In order to reassure Kurapika, he brought his fingers up into his blonde hair and patted his head, brushing it out with care. 

“Of course I can,” Leorio decided as Kurapika hummed against his chest like a cat seeking warmth. “Do you have the materials for it?” They’d never gone out to buy anything for bondage in particular; Leorio hadn’t even known that Kurapika was interested in those kinds of activities. Of course, Leorio was more than willing to experiment with Kurapika. 

“Under the bed,” Kurapika murmured. “I wanted to keep it a secret from you until I was sure you were on board.” Leorio nodded his head and went to pass his hand on the underside of the bed, feeling around until his hand caught on something cold and metallic - he lifted it up, the long coil, until he was able to see what it was. Chains. 

Kurapika toyed with the ends of his hair, coming down in shaggy layers to a little longer than his jaw, as Leorio ran the chains through his fingers for a moment, getting a feel for them. He then started to layer the chains in crisscrossing patterns up and down Kurapika’s chest, trying to get a feel for how the tying-down would work. Kurapika took Leorio’s larger hands in his own and guided them, showing the doctor how to properly layer the chains around himself.

Once the job was complete, Leorio sat back to admire his (Kurapika’s) handiwork. Kurapika’s arms were bound and tied up to their bedpost, not so tight that his blood couldn’t circulate, but not so loose that the blonde could just slip his thin wrists out of the binding. The chains looped over Kurapika’s shoulders and came down to his ribcage where they intersected and wound all the way down his legs, which was effectively the only freedom Kurapika kept for himself. He was able to spread his legs and shift them around in the blanket, but the chains pulling his calves down were just a heavy, comfortable reminder of his bodily restrictions.

Kurapika felt amazing, equal parts turned on by the prospect of being completely at Leorio’s mercy to take whatever kinds of pain the larger man intended to inflict on him (though he knew Leorio would never, ever abuse that power) as well as deriving pleasure from the experience of complete restraint, the kind that made his mind pleasantly clear and heart light despite the shackles around him. For once, Kurapika found that he didn’t have to think.

The sensations only heightened as Leorio started to climb over his body, focusing on each section with rapt attention, enough love to ever banish thoughts of insecurity or wariness from his mind as Kurapika saw how truly taken Leorio was with every square inch of his figure. 

Before he got too carried away, Leorio reached up to pull off Kurapika’s glasses with his thumb and forefinger gently, placing them on top of Kurapika’s paperback. Kurapika blinked owlishly down at him as he grinned sheepishly. 

“I want to make sure you can see everything that I’m doing to you with your own two eyes,” Leorio said, his tone deep and gravelly, setting off fireworks in Kurapika’s stomach. “Baby, is it okay if I touch your chest?” 

Kurapika’s heart skipped a beat lovingly at Leorio’s thoughtfulness. He was especially sensitive around his chest area and only allowed Leorio to touch him there on certain occasions, when he felt like he was comfortable with it. Tonight was certainly one of those times. Kurapika nodded his head quickly, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. 

The chains parted nicely around Kurapika’s small breasts and made it easily accessible for Leorio to bring his lips to kiss the mounds delicately, lips ghosting over the skin and raising goosebumps as Kurapika scrunched his nose from the tickling nature of the gesture. He let out a soft gasp when Leorio lowered his mouth even further down to his hardened nipples, pink and blushing from the attention. 

Leorio’s tongue tested the area, flicking upwards to further pebble Kurapika’s nipples. Kurapika’s hands twitched in their restraints instinctively but relished the sensations flooding to his head nonetheless. He was powerless to do anything but whine and squirm as Leorio wrapped his mouth around his breast, suckling at it with care. Leorio brought his other hand up to Kurapika’s chest and rolled his nipple between his thumb and middle finger, which made Kurapika’s breath stutter in his chest. Leorio chuckled at the effect he had caused.

“Feels good?” he asked carefully as he watched Kurapika’s chest rise and fall, panting from the arousal. Kurapika bobbed his head, not giving Leorio the satisfaction of hearing him compliment his actions. Leorio clicked his tongue and pushed himself up, straddling Kurapika’s waist with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“That’s not going to work, sweetheart,” Leorio chastised and held onto Kurapika’s chin roughly, forcing the blonde to hold eye contact with him. He gazed into beautiful grey orbs, the intense shade of red slowly bleeding into Kurapika’s iris’ from the strong emotions he was certainly feeling. “I need to hear you speak. Tell me how I make you feel.” 

Kurapika held his look of defiance. “No,” he stated, teasingly. He was taunting Leorio, testing the waters to see just what kinds of things Leorio was capable of. Leorio could tell that there would be no _making love_ that night. He trailed his finger down Kurapika’s chest, between the large cleft of his breasts and settled on his navel, rubbing circles there. Kurapika bit his lip as Leorio crouched on his knees before him and knocked his legs open, admiring the view of Kurapika’s shaved cunt. 

Skipping loving touches and gentle kisses, Leorio spread Kurapika’s labia and thrust his tongue in, avoiding Kurapika’s clit for the moment. Kurapika startled at the unexpectedness of it all before arching his back, knocking his head against the bedrail as he tried desperately to stifle his moans. Finally, Kurapika’s perfectly structured composure broke as Leorio flattened his tongue against his clit, putting pressure on the bundle of nerves before swirling his tongue around.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurapika inhaled sharply before squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck. Leorio. You’re going to kill me.” 

Leorio lifted his head from between Kurapika’s legs and cocked his head innocently. “Does that mean you want me to stop?” Kurapika’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. “Then why don’t you tell me what you want,” Leorio ordered cruelly. 

He bent down to thrust his tongue into Kurapika’s entrance with fervor, bringing his large hand up to Kurapika’s chest to pinch one of his nipples at the same time as he licked into Kurapika’s folds. Kurapika jolted and felt the muscles in his lower stomach strain before he had had enough of being resistant. 

“ _Leorio_!  Ah!” he cried, eyes watering up from the feeling as the insides of his thighs heated up. Kurapika was quickly nearing his orgasm, and Leorio didn’t show any signs of intent on stopping what he was doing. “I want you inside of me. I _need_ you inside of me.” Leorio focused on Kurapika’s clit, nipping at it gently and sucking on it as Kurapika’s eyes rolled backwards as his whole body buckled to strain against the chains that held him. 

“Cum for me, sunshine,” Leorio said, his voice humming against Kurapika’s cunt as the man on top of him gave a strangled shout. Leorio could feel Kurapika’s soft walls as they began to clench around his tongue, drenching his mouth in a salty substance that he licked off his lips.

As Kurapika seemed to calm down a bit, his head no longer muddled with the feeling of Leorio’s sinfully wet tongue or the noises that filled the room as the older man went down on him, he watched as Leorio reached up above him to untie the chains that attached him to the headboard. 

Kurapika broke free with a little frown, twisting his still-bound wrists above his head as they rested on his pillow. Suddenly, Leorio’s warm hands came to trail up the sides of his ribcage, tickling him pleasantly and making his nipples harden again. 

“You’re not getting off _that_ easy,” Leorio’s deep voice chuckled into Kurapika’s ear, causing him to lift his back off the bed in an attempt to rub against Leorio’s naked torso. “What, you thought I would let you sit back and be a pillow princess? Tonight, you’re going to please me to get another orgasm.” Without further warning, Leorio flipped Kurapika around with ease, with Kurapika’s stomach being pressed down into the mattress. He craned his neck trying to see Leorio’s face behind him in the dark, trying to see what the man was up to. 

Kurapika’s hands were still tied over his head, kept firmly in place by the chains. The restrictions bound his chest but let his hips and legs maintain more mobility than the rest of his body. Leorio grabbed ahold of Kurapika’s thin hips and propped them upwards, bringing his hands to caress Kurapika’s pale ass. 

“You look so beautiful like this, baby,” Leorio growled and placed a kiss on Kurapika’s lower back, letting his true affection shine through momentarily before his act of dominance took over once more. “Now I’m going to watch you as you become a beautiful, melted mess in front of me, underneath my hands.” 

Leorio brought his hand up in the air to admire Kurapika’s ass once more, small and bouncy and unmarked before he slapped it firmly, the first hit almost like a warning. Kurapika took it well, gritting his teeth and keening under Leorio’s almost painful grip. Leorio almost lost it as Kurapika backed up in place, wiggling his ass against his erection, making himself impossibly harder. 

The second hit was more rough and knocked a small whine out of the back of Kurapika’s throat. “Th-that feels good,” Kurapika moaned as Leorio slapped his ass a third time, and then a fourth, until his whole body was shaking and he could hardly hold himself up anymore. “ _Ah_ , you make me feel so _good_ , Leorio.” 

“Yeah?” Leorio asked and brought his hand down again, marvelling as the porcelain-colored skin turned a bruising pink under his fingers. Kurapika nodded quickly, almost painfully as his head rushed with pleasure. 

“Fuck, _yeah_ ,” he repeated and started sobbing, genuine tears leaving shiny tracks down his cheeks. “Please, please let me make you feel good too.” Leorio couldn’t bear to refuse the poor man in front of him, shivering and trembling from arousal. Leorio ceased his spanking and went to properly untie Kurapika, releasing the man from his chains entirely. Kurapika watched him as he did so, observing through glossy eyes. 

Once Kurapika’s chains were dropped onto the bedroom floor in a heap, the blonde got on his hands and knees before Leorio on the ground with the older man sitting on the edge of the bed. Kurapika spared no time and rubbed the inside of his palm against the outline of Leorio’s cock, straining against his briefs. Leorio’s eyes widened with amusement as Kurapika tugged his briefs off with shaking fingers, tossing them aside where the chains were. 

He was met with Leorio’s cock, thick and flushed deeply, practically weeping precum from the tip of it. Kurapika marvelled at the sight for a moment, remembering the amazing burn that he always felt when Leorio’s cock filled him up entirely, and he overflowed with the desire to do a good job pleasing the man. Maybe, if he did, Leorio would fuck him until he was unable to walk. 

With his new mission in mind, Kurapika let his lashes fan out over his cheeks and descended on Leorio’s cock, taking the head in his mouth. He lapped at it, tentatively at first to gauge Leorio’s reactions and sensitivity levels. Clearly the man was aroused just by the sight of Kurapika sitting in between his legs, and so Kurapika hollowed his cheeks and tried to take down as much of Leorio’s cock as he could. 

Immediately, his eyes burned from the sheer length and size of it, making pretty pearls of water bead at the sides of his large eyes. Kurapika’s throat fluttered as he took a little more than half of Leorio’s cock, practically choking on it. Whatever he wasn’t able to take, Kurapika grasped onto with his two hands that looked rather  _ small  _ in comparison to Leorio’s cock and he pumped them up and down, mirroring his own bobbing of his head. 

While he was deepthroating Leorio as well as he could, Kurapika chanced a quick glimpse upward to see how affected Leorio was. The man’s neck was straining from the effort of keeping quiet, and even then Kurapika could hear Leorio’s nonsensical babbling as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Feeling risky, Kurapika let his lips come off of Leorio’s cock with a small, erotic _pop_ as he kneeled between Leorio’s legs and gave the older man his best bedroom eyes, red and wet and beautiful. 

“ _Daddy_ , your cock is so wet for me,” Kurapika moaned and licked a stripe up Leorio’s cock, making the man grab fistfuls of the bed sheets at his words. “So big,” he said, bringing his voice down to a whisper, “Daddy, I want to ride your cock until I  _ break.”_

Leorio carded his hand through his hair, messing up the limp bangs with a shaky exhale, staring down at Kurapika with a predatory look that made his pulse quicken and his cunt throb with anticipation. Kurapika pushed himself up into Leorio’s lap, teasing his fully erect cock by knocking against it while Leorio’s face darkened with lust. 

“That can easily be arranged.”


End file.
